Chaos Emerald Elements
by Aika08
Summary: This is what I pictured if the Chaos Emeralds also had elemental properties. If you're going to leave a review, include some constructive criticism if it's a bad comment This is my first submission here. This story WILL be continued...eventually.
1. Prologue

Most Mobians know the abilties of the 7 Chaos Emeralds: possessing enough energy to destroy the entire moon, enabling people with the power of super transformation, powering large mechanical devices/airships with the power to destroy the world, traveling through/freezing time with Chaos Control, and probably other uses no even knows about. But, thousands of years ago, when Mobius had tons of erupting volcanoes, clashing tsunamis, harsh blizzards, and destructive earthquakes, the 7 emeralds had been created by the gods to calm the natural disasters. So, the emeralds absorbed the intense energy of the weather and coverted it into chakra to pacify the destruction, and became the the 7 Elemental Emeralds. The chakras that they contain are:

Water(Blue Emerald)- Can control all forms of water ( ice, rain, clouds, fog, etc.) and create powerful storms, tsunamis, and large maelstroms to use to their advantage. If combined with someone possessing the ability of earth, both users can create waterfalls and use mudshots as weapons. Healing is also an ability associated with this element, but, depending on either the type of water ( i.e dirty water, salt water, purified water) or the experience of the user, the healing power may vary. When the moon happens to be out, that chakra is amplified.

Fire(Red Emerald)- This element is one of the more powerful elements. With this emerald, the user is able to create fire at will, along with control over volcanoes and even lightning since some traits of fire exist in lightning (a.k.a. heat). Depending on the the vibes or emotions of the user, the color may vary, with red being the weakest, green being stronger, and blue being the most powerful of them all. Like the moon powers up water, fire is instead amplified by the sun.

Lightning(Yellow Emerald)- One of the two more powerful elements of all 7 elements. Lightning can be used for both offensive AND defensive purposes. The offensive uses include: lightning blasts, strikes, and creating orbs of lightning to throw. Defensive abilities are: magnetic shields, absorbing lightning into your body to get more power into attacks or get more energy, and transform the user into real lightning to escape at high speeds.

Air(Gray Emerald)- The element of air is used for both defensive and offensive purposes, like lightning, but mostly defensive. The users of this emerald can create tornadoes and powerful air currents to knock people off their feet, or, create an air bubble for shield uses or breathing underwater.. The Air Emerald also allows users to control ice, since there is water in the air and cold air creates ice.

Ice(Cyan Emerald)- The Ice Emerald chakra seems to be one of the more weaker chakras of the 7, since it can break or melt very easily (unless the user reinforces it with unbreakable ice or metal, or if the user is very experienced with the element).There are some strong points with this element, too, such as: creating harsh blizzards or snowstorms, creating icicle kunai or weapons to use against opponents, and making avalanches to completely cover the person in snow. Users who also use this emerald have some control over water.

Earth(Green Emerald)-The Earth Emerald has an immense amount of chakra used for controlling all forms of ground ( i.e. rocks, mountains, mud, and even sand) and plants ( since the roots of the plants are connected to the ground.) If the user is focused enough, they can try and manipulate metal ( since metal is just purified rock and some of the impurities are still found in it.) The Earth Emerald chakra can whip up sandstorms and mudslides to their will. However, if the emerald uses too much power, it will become too corrupted by the loss of power and go out of control.

Metal(Purple Emerald)-The Metal Emerald is the last created of the Elemental Emeralds. This chakra can provide the user with the ability to bend metal into any shape they want to, such as throwing knives, shuriken, and other weapons. The user can also turn plain earth into metal so they can have an unlimited source of weapons to be able to use.

The Elemental Emeralds are now referred these days as Chaos Emeralds, since they were at first guarded by Chaos and gained negative and positive energy from the Master Emerald, so no one truly knows if those elemental powers still exist. But if someone were to discover these presumed hidden abilities if the emeralds, the results might be explosive...


	2. A Strange Dream

_**Alright, guys, it's here at last: the 2**__**nd**__** chapter to Chaos Emerald elements! I'm still kinda new to this site, so I might be asking a few questions in the chapters coming up; Anyway, read and review!**_

_Sonic and all characters belong to SEGA!_

--

_The Elemental Emeralds are now referred these days as Chaos Emeralds, since they were at first guarded by Chaos and gained negative and positive energy from the Master Emerald, so no one truly knows if those elemental powers still exist. But if someone were to discover these presumed hidden abilities if the emeralds, the results might be explosive... _

"Explosive, you say? My, that could be useful..."the voice said as it echoed into the night...

* * *

It was later that same night the famous Sonic the Hedgehog was asleep in a guest room at Tails's house. While everyone else, even Shadow, slept soundly that nightin their beds, the cobalt hedgehog was tossing and turning around nonstop.

'_Ow, my head feels like it's gonna pop _... _but if this is __**my**__ dream, why would I be thinking of this?' _Sonic thought as he studied his supernatural surroundings. Blazing volcanoes were erupting every second in an area to the east, steel gray storm clouds shot off jolting lightning bolts over brewing tsunamis to the north, and blinding sandstorms were colliding with harsh blizzards, as if they were battling each other." Man, I bet some weatherman is getting fired for saying **this **was gonna happen", Sonic said as he ran down the only path where he wouldn't get hurt by some natural disaster. As he picked up his running pace, he could see, just barely out his view, the seven Chaos Emeralds crackling with excess energy around them as if... they couldn't contain it all. "The Chaos Emeralds, Sonic exclaimed, but what does all this mea- Owwwww!" Sonic quicky put his both his gloved hands on his head, which seemed to instantly increase in pain the moment he asked that question."What the heck's going on here?!?!?" Suddenly, he heard a mysterious voice answer back to him. '_The beginning of a great disaster ... it must be stopped.'_

"Huh? Who said that?"

'_To save the world...the elements must be tamed.'_

"Taming elements? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Sonic said.

'_Twelve chosen ones, each one destined to an element. A great evil has been awakened because of the unlocking of the emeralds' true power. When that evil is defeated by the twelve chosen ones, the natural balance will be restored... for a longer time than before...'_

"Hey, wait a sec, you have to tell me more! What about the elements, and who are these "chosen ones" supposed to be?" the sapphire hedgehog asked as he slowly started to regain consciousness.

Sonic awoke with a jolt, sitting up straight with a cold sweat running down his forehead. "Whoa, what a crazy dream. But maybe...was that voice trying to warn me about something?"

"SOOOOONICCCC!!!", a frantic young voice yelled.

"Tails?" Sonic said as he jumped out of the bed sheets, running at a high speed towards the distressed kitsune. When he found the source of Tails's scream, he saw the 10-year-old fox staring at the TV with wide ocean blue eyes. " Sonic, you're not gonna believe this!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic walked towards the TV. "Not gonna believe it? Try me." Sonic said. Tails ignored him and started to explain. "There's this huge earthquake near the area where the Gigan Rocks are, and rumors say there's also a Chaos Emerald deep within the ruins. There's never been any recorded earthquakes in the Gigan Rocks before, though... could Eggman have something to do with this?"

"Does he ever have nothing to do with it?" Sonic joked."Come on, let's get Knuckles and head for the mountains." Tails agreed and went to get his plane, "The Tornado" ready. As Sonic went to wait outside the fox's workshop, he wondered, '_ Could this have something to do with that weird dream I had?'

* * *

_

_**Well, that's the second chapter of the story! Leave a review with some guesses on what you think is going to happen. I might take some suggestions on what you want to happen.**_

_**Oh by the, everyone is two years older in this story, just so you know. Well, adios!**_


	3. Detour: Angel Island

_Sonic characters and locations belong to SEGA!_

_--_

As the pair of friends flew in the sleek biplane, the views of the cloud-filled sky amazed Sonic and Tails as they headed towards the exotic and mystical island known as Angel Island, home to their hotheaded friend, Knuckles the Echidna. While Tails was busy keeping an eye on the skies, Sonic still couldn't help but think about that strange dream he had. Then, as if he had mind reading abilities, the 10 year old kitsune looked back to his blue friend

.

"Hey Sonic, I don't know if you want to talk about it or not, but while I was sleeping last night, I heard you groaning and muttering something in your sleep last night about the Chaos Emeralds and "chosen ones"... is something up?" asked Tails, with slight concern. Sonic quickly snapped out of his current trance and wondered, _'Should I tell him? Hmm...I probably should; might be better to get it off of my chest.' _"Actually, Sonic started, something weird **did** happen. See it all started when..."

--

After telling Tails about the mysterious voice and all the natural disasters that were happening in his dream, Tails rubbed his chin and began to explain his response to Sonic. "Well, I can't say for sure what it all means, but maybe it has something to do with a hidden power of the emeralds that we don't know about yet. Personally, I think we should ask Knuckles about it as soon as we get there." Sonic nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right. Besides, if anyone knows about that kind of stuff, it's that guy; he sits his butt on the ground all day guarding emeralds as a hobby!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on said island, the crimson echidna known as Knuckles was "guarding" the gigantic Master Emerald that rested on the water-worn altar above; and by guarding, I mean snoozing on the top of said emerald with a vacant look on his face and having droplets of drool hang from the corner of his peach-colored muzzle. But as he slept soundly, he could hear mysterious voices around him...

'_Is it true? Is he the ...?'_

'_Yes... it may not look like it, but he is: the one who is a user of earth. He may not know about his power now, but he will soon enough.'_

'_But you said there was a second user of earth; who is it?'_

'_I cannot determine that now, but that user will be revealed... in time.'_

As soon as that last word was spoken, Knuckles slowly opened his eyes, also while rising from his sleeping position in the process.

"Yawwwwwwnnnnn... can't believe I fell asleep on the job." Knuckles groaned. "But those two voices...what were they talking about?" Knuckles was about to go deeper in thought when he suddenly heard a familiar...and to him, aggravating voice suddenly shout behind his back.

"HEY KNUCKLEHEAD!!"

The loud sound from the yell caused Knuckles to turn around in anger, only to find himself looking right into the face of Sonic. "Damn it Sonic, what the hell did you do that for? I was trying to think!"

Sonic laughed. "You thinking? Everyone, alert the media!"

Knuckles furrowed his eyebrows in anger. " Well at least my parents didn't wash me with blueberries just so I could turn a different color!"

"You wanna fight, Knucklehead?" Sonic said, glaring at his rival.

"Bring it on, blue boy." Knuckles taunted, raising his gloved fists.

Just as they were about to kill each other, Tails stepped in between the two. " Guys, we do **not** have time for this!" said Tails. "Now Knuckles, we need to ask you something. This morning we heard that there was a massive earthquake in the Gigan Rocks, and a Chaos Emerald was found near the vicinity of it. Sine you know a lot about the emeralds, we wanted to know if the Chaos Emerald was causing it, or if it was just a coincidence?"

Knuckles started to think about it, then he finally came up with an answer. "Well, this may just be a myth, but I **have** heard stories about a hidden power that the emeralds might have. Something about all of the emeralds each having one of the seven elements, so it might linked to the earthquake, I guess."

Sonic smirked. "Well, well, let the record show that Knuckles _**actually**_ told us something without his head blowing off from all the remembering! So what are we waiting for, guys? Let's go already!" With that comment, the blue hedgehog dashed off in another direction, leaving his two best friends behind, both of them standing with a look of annoyance on their faces. Then the look on Tails's face turned into a look of slight concern.

"Hey, Knuckles, does Sonic actually remember that this island is about 10,000 feet in the air?

"I doubt it. In fact, he should start free-falling right about...

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**_

"...now. Well, we'd better go pry Sonic off of the ground so we can get going." Knuckles said, as he and Tails started walking towards the direction of the plane.

Tails laughed. "Yeah, we really should get to the Gigan Rocks before nightfall comes."

"What's the matter, Tails; afraid of the **dark?**"

The yellow fox slightly cringed. " N-no way! I'm 10 years old; give me a b-break!"

As Tails started to walk ahead of Knuckles towards the plane, the crimson echidna chuckled to himself.

"Those two are so alike... guess they'll never change.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 3 for you! Guess I was holding this story off for a while; I thought I'd never continue this. Originally, I was going to add more, but I'd decided that it would be too long to fit in one chapter, so they'll get to the Gigan Rocks in the next chapter; plus, I'll introduce a few more characters in the next one, too. Read and review!**_


End file.
